turneytimerealityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
TTRS Challenge 7: The Duel
The Duel is the 7th season of the TTRS Franchise. The season is directly subsequent to Survivor: Cook Islands. The Duel took place in Sao Paulo, Brazil, with former cast members from the TTRS Franchise competing, along with several cast members new to the series. Cast Game Format At the beginning of each episode, the cast is given a challenge, and teams are assigned at random. The challenges can involve either members competing as individuals, pairs, or trios. 'The Duel' 'Selection Process' Each challenge has a winner or winners. The winners are safe from the possibility of having to enter the Duel. The "safe" (or "immune") contestant(s) begins a voting process by voting for a non-immune person, who then selects another non-immune person. This process continues until there is one person remaining; this remaining person is assigned to compete in the Duel that evening. The person "voted" into the Duel then selects a non-immune competitor to go against them that night, and randomly selects from one of four cards held by the host to determine the Duel in which the two players will compete. The loser of the Duel is eliminated from the game and is sent home. 'Duel Games' * Mr Popularity: Players are entered into the same poll for a set period of time. The player who receives the most votes in the poll wins. **'Played Six Times:' Leonine_Divine vs. Inb4, Michael222 vs. Yankees14456, BENLINUS vs. Etaco75, BOBROCKS333 vs. 5561Omar, Sarge455 vs. o_Elle_o, Taylor112399 vs. o_Elle_o. * Checkmate: Players are set on opposite sides of a large chess board. One at a time, they each take turns moving within 1 space of their previous space either vertically, horizontally, or diagonally. Once they step on a space, it can not be stepped on for the remainder of the game. The first player to run out of spaces to move time loses the challenge. **'Played Five Times:' Bulldoggy559 vs. Sarge455, Danielvk vs. Bombshellben, Etaco75 vs. Bombshellben, Survivor8 vs. o_Elle_o, Bad18Life vs. Yankees14456. * Master Lock: Players are asked a series of trivia questions, depending on the amount of answers needed the players are awarded keys that can be used to open up chests. Some of the chests have rewards or penalties, but one of them has a flag. The person who unlocks the chest with the flag wins. **'Played Two Times:' JordonK vs. Survivor8, 5651Omar vs. Taylor112399. * Battleship: Players are given a grid and 3 ships to place on their grid. Once both players have decided their ships placement, the challenge begins and both players take turns alternating pick spaces on the grid. The player that successfully sinks all of the ships of their opponent first wins. **'Played One Time:' Spinner554 vs. Insanity17. * Push Over: Players are set on opposite ends of a horizontal pole that set to the ground on a swivel mechanism. When given the go ahead, players try and push their way forward towards the flag. The first person to push forward each round is given 1 point while their opponent loses 1 point. The first player to get 5 points and grab the flag wins. **'Played Two Times:' LaFierceBrittany2 vs. Taylor112399, Gaiaphage vs. BOBROCKS333. * Conquer the Territory: 7 "territories" or threads are posted. The competitiors are fighting to see who can claim the territory. The last person to post in the thread before the thread is deemed "conquered" wins that territory. The person with the most territories at the end wins. **'Played Three Times:' Millzipede vs. Spinner554, Timster vs. Yankees14456, Punx193 vs. Bombshellben. Game summary Episode Progress Category:Seasons Category:MTV Challenges